The Unlikely Duo
by SmartySkittlePants
Summary: Takes place in high school, no team 7 going on, it's just Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke who are best friends or more...; whoever wins Hinata's heart first sasuhina, naruhina and implied saihina.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! RasenganPunkRocker here bringing you something that's been itching inside my brain ever since I read my first Sasuhina fic, well here goes and hope ya like it! :D**

**Chapter 1:**

It was early morning and the sun had just risen when a tired yet cute looking Hyuuga Hinata had woken up and sat up straight yawning.

"Good morning..." She grumbled as she wiped her eyes and realised it was her first day of school.

'Oh that's right, its my first day at Konoha High!' She smiled as she thought of the opportunities waiting ahead.

She quickly got out of bed and went to brush her teeth, followed by a quick shower and then a change into some school clothes and when she was fully dressed she went downstairs to grab breakfast.

"Good morning Hinata-sama." A deep voice greeted without looking up at her.

"U-Uh good morning Neji-nii-san, you gave me a fright now." Hinata sighed as her cousin had made her jump at his sudden greeting.

"Hn, your father had already left for work and dropped Hanabi at school, you're coming with me and I suggest you eat breakfast quick, Hinata-sama." He replied while he ate some rice.

"O-Oh, s-sorry, I'll eat right now." Hinata scurried to make breakfast for her as those words left her mouth.

She settled on toast and tea and then they both headed out for school in Neji's SUV(hey! That rimes!:D). They arrived swiftly infront of Konoha High's parking lots and then got out.

The school was big in Hinata's point of view but it was decent and busy, many students were already getting aquainted and some were just catching up with each other.

As Hinata and Neji walked through the main gates they received several stares or glances and most of them in awe.

Hinata noticed that the girls wore a light brown cardigan with a red bow tie and a navy blue and white plaid skirts just above their knees while the boys usually wore blazers with white shirts and a red tie or a cardigan with white shirts and a red tie.

'They must be staring at N-Neji-nii-san, not me...' Hinata thought as she tried to remain calm under all the attention.

'Hn, I don't like these peoples stares, I can't imagine how poor Hinata-sama must be freaking out now' Neji sighed and strode forth while trying to ignore most of the people when a boy with a bowl cut and a lively attitude jumped infront of him.

"Yo! My name is Rock Lee, what's yours?" The boy named Lee announced as he stuck out his hand for Neji to shake.

"Hyuuga Neji, nice to meet you." Neji said indifferently but shook his hand.

"Likewise, what's your name?" He asked the shy Hyuuga.

"H-Hinata...nice to meet you." She smiled slightly at Lee and noticed a girl with two buns, brown hair and eyes making her way towards them.

"Lee! I told you not to bother the new students!" The girl scolded Lee and he just gave a sad pout and said he was sorry.

"Anyway Tenten, this is Neji and Hinata, the newbies!" He beamed and grinned.

"Freshman? Cos they don't really look like freshman to me, maybe Hinata-san is..." She trailed in thought.

"I am no freshman, I'm 16." Neji said calmly. "Hinata-sama is a freshman."

"Wow same age as us!" Lee jumped up and Tenten just shook her head at his antics.

"Anyway, follow us Hyuuga, oh and Hinata-san, the freshman are over there, ask for Ino, she's good to know on the first day." Tenten pointed to the right, she then smiled and walked away with Lee and Neji.

Neji gave a knowing glance backk at her and she smiled warmly in reassurance.

She walked over to a group of freshman of about four people.

"Oh hey, I'm Sakura, who're you?" She beamed happily.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata, yoroshku." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey stop hogging the newbie Sakura-forhead!" A blond girl scowled and shooed Sakura away. "Anyway, I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you Hinata-san!"

"Now you're hogging the newbie Ino-Pig!" Sakura spat and folded her arms.

"No I'm not!" Ino yelled back.

"Yeah you are Ino." A boy with brown spiky hair and red triangular marks under his eyes said. "Hi, I'm Kiba and this is Shino, he doesn't talk much though."

Kiba pointed to a boy who's face was halfway covered in a black turtle neck and wore sunglasses, he simply nodded at Hinata and she returned the gesture.

"Yoroshku." She smiled.

RRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"Well its time for us to go to the assembly hall, c'mon Hinata-san!" Ino announced and led Hinata towards the hall with the others following.

"Now Students, since we have revamped, we will have bigger classrooms to accomodate everyone so no one will be split with their friends, it also saves us some money, anyway I hope you enjoy the tough yet fun year ahead, ganbatte minna, that is all!" The headmistress Tsunade-sama announced and then walked away with her secretary Shizune.

The classes were big and Hinata was a bit overwhelmed but was still glad, 30 students could easily have been seated comfortably in each class.

She picked up her schedule from her bag and walked towards her homeroom, everyone was already in her class and she had to go get a schedule, how unlucky, now the attention would be on her when she enters class.

She reached the room and timidly knocked on the door but the teacher had heard her clearly and told her to come in.

He was a man with white-ish gray hair but was not old, easily could've been 27 and had part of his face covered.

"Ah, class, we have another new student joining us, please step further Hyuuga-san." The man smiled warmly and motioned her to come over to him, she complied steadily and gulped as she was met with a sea of faces.

"Class, this is Hyuuga Hinata, she's obviously new year but I want you guys to treat her like family and make her feel like she belongs, got it?" The class nodded or said "Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Great, now Hyuuga-san I want you to take a seat in the...middle...of...ah! Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, I hope you can straighten them out." Kakashi chuckled and pointed to the only vacant seat between said people.

She clambered up and a slight blush formed on her face from the embarrassment and quietly took her seat.

Sasuke glanced over at her and grunted and turned his head towards Kakashi while Naruto looked at Hinata with a grin.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He beamed and held out his hand.

She immediately blushed and reluctantly stick out her hand too, he grasped it and made her jump. He looked a little familiar to her but she abandoned the thought.

He chuckled at her reaction and then smiled. "Nice to meet you Hinata-chan."

"L-l-likew-w-wise." Hinata blushed furiously.

'He's really cute and he keeps looking at my eyes with his own beautiful blue ones.'

Naruto let go with a smile and faced forward, she smiled at this, atleast something worthwhile had happened on her first day.

Naruto glanced at his "best friend" and furrowed his brows at how rude he was being.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, be nice and introduce yourself to Hinata-chan will ya!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke sent a glare at him and Hinata felt a bit of fear build up in her.

"I-it's f-fine N-Naruto-kun, h-he doesn't have to." She sighed slightly.

Sasuke gave her a glance and muttered a "Hn." And then followed by an"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to m-meet you, I-I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata." She said with a smile.

"I know." He added rudely.

"Easy Teme, she was just being polite, ne Hinata-chan?" He smiled at her.

She couldn't speak so well and decided to nod.

"Man I got a feeling, we're gonna be great friends!" Naruto beamed happily and looked at Sasuke. "ALL of us."

Homeroom ended and she walked with Naruto(more like being dragged by him) towards their first period, she usually sat down inbetween him and Sasuke and was usually dragged around by Naruto towards her other periods.

Soon it was lunch time and she just walked with Naruto and Sasuke to the cafeteria.

"You see, Hinata-chan, since you're new here and stuff, I'd figure you'd want to hang with just us, unless you'd rather want to join the girls..." Naruto grinned down at her as they waited in line for their food.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted at the mention of the girls and focused on nothing in particular.

"I-It's fine...Naruto-kun, I don't mind." She blushed.

"And don't worry about us being surrounded by other boys, Sasuke-teme over here isn't exactly liked by them so we steer clear during lunch, gym can't be helped though." Naruto said in his know-it-all voice and Hinata couldn't help but look up in wonder.

When they finally got their food, they sat down in a secluded area in the far corner of the big cafeteria, even so, every five minutes a girl would be asking for Sasuke's autograph or a date or a kiss or to sit with him.

Sasuke got frustrated and yelled at the girl who asked if she could have a bite of his food.

"Damn Sasuke, those fangirls have escalated since middle school!" Naruto chuckled heartily and scarfed down on some Ramen.

Hinata spotted Neji and he did the same, he was walking with Lee and Tenten and led them towards Hinata's table.

"Hinata-sama, may I have a word with you?" Neji asked, glaring at the two boys infront of him.

"Ofcourse nii-san." Hinata smiled and got up.

"Hinata, I don't like you hanging out with those two..." He simply said and watched her confused face. "I don't trust the Uchiha, I hear he has a reputation with the girls in this school and that Naruto isn't of the best of company either."

Hinata frowned at her cousins words. "Neji-nii-san, I'm sorry but they've been good to me and even though I trust your judgement, I can't help but feel safe around them and I don't think you should listen to those rumors about Sasuke-san."

Neji looked at her with knowing eyes before he sighed.

"I trust your sense of judgement Hinata-sama, but I'm just worried that your kind heart might over ride your logical thinking and character judgement." Neji said indifferently. "So I'll let you keep your set of misfit friends."

He gave a crooked smile and left, leaving her to return to her own table.

"Wow, your cousin seems like a bit of a jerk." Naruto scowled as she sat down.

"I know but he's just b-being over-p-protective of m-me." Hinata feigned a smile and ate at her lasagne.

'I wonder if he's right though, but I believe he's wrong, sure Naruto-kun may not seem bright but he seems kind and caring and that's enough for me, Sasuke-san however...' She stole a quick glance at him and sighed. 'Might be different.'

"Sasuke-san, w-why are y-you so..." Sasuke sent her a glare before she could finish her sentence and she just looked down at her shoes.

"Why am I so what?" He narrowed his eyes.

She looked up and quickly looked back down at her shoes.

"N-Nervermind, Sasuke-san..." She trailed.

Soon the annoying ringing of the bell filled the school and everyone went off to their second last period, the arts.

Hinata chose art because she thought it would be students that also chose art however, weren't.

The boy known as Kiba had kept on making a noise and this blond boy Deidara kept on arguing with the teacher, Sasori sensei, about the true essence of art.

Meanwhile, Hinata became friends with Tenten and Ino, who both were quite good at art but so far, Hinata's art was the best, just a simple drawing of the sunset in some flawless color.

Sasori sensei was impressed, even Deidara had shut his mouth, she was really happy to be in the art class and would look forward to it every Monday and Wednesday.

Afterwards came the last period, gym, Hinata didn't enjoy it much as the girls played netball, a sport she didn't enjoy so she just sat out as a reserve.

She glanced over to the boys side and saw that it was baseball season and Naruto-kun just had to be throwing.

She watched contently as he rubbed the ball on his shirt before lifting it up to his mouth to kiss it for good luck (Hinata obviously blushed at the sight) and then got into a throwing position before throwing fast and hard, making the batter miss terribly.

"You dobe, you know how many germs are on those balls, its like kissing a dogs rear." Sasuke said rather bluntly and Naruto just growled and muttered a "shut up."

Hinata just giggled with her hand covering her mouth.

Naruto and Sasuke noticed and Naruto waved and grinned while Sasuke just snorted.

Hinata waved back and then watched as Naruto had struck out the boy a couple more times.

As the day came to a close the girls took a shower and met up with the boys.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme, wanna go over to Ichirakus tomorrow after school?" Naruto grinned and scratched his head as he walked towards Sasuke.

"No." He said indifferently and walked on.

"Whoa, who pissed in your boxers?" Naruto shot back and crossed his arms, making Sasuke spin on his heel and pin Naruto up against a wall.

"Hi-Hina-chan...help me..." Naruto tried to breathe and speak as Hinata came into view.

"N-Naruto-kun! What's wrong?" She asked in a worried state and ran over to them.

"H-Hinata-chan...make him s-stop, get off me Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and this made Hinata snap.

"L-let go of him S-Sasuke-san!" Hinata yelled on the spot and the Uchiha glanced back at her.

"Hn." Sasuke said and threw Naruto near Hinata which made her blush.

'Hmm...' He thought as he glanced between the two.

"Are y-you ok, Naruto-kun?" She asked reassuringly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine now, Hinata-chan." Naruto said rubbing his throat and then turned to her. "Hey you know, a bunch of us are going over to Ichiraku's after school tomorrow, you should come with if you've got the time!"

"U-uhm...I'll think about i-it!" She smiled and looked down. 'If only it were just the two of us Naruto-kun...'

She immediately blushed and looked away, she started playing with her index fingers, a childhood habit she did when extremely nervous.

"So Sasuke, care to join us?" Naruto sneered and knew he'd refuse again.

"Will Sakura or Ino be there?" He questioned and looked directly at Naruto.

"Hmmm...no, I don't think so, only that Tenten girl and Temari will be there, oh and so will Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Lee be there, I'm sure your cousin would like to come also." He grinned at Hinata in a foxy manner.

'He's really admirable, he's confident, positive, has a good feel around him and never gives up and not to mention he's cute...' Hinata blushed a deep shade of red before simply nodding.

"Ok Hinata-chan, want us to walk you to the gate?" Naruto grabbed her wrist and nearly dragged her when she stopped him.

"A-are you sur N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, rather amazed that he'd do so much for her.

"Yeah it's no problem!" He grinned again, he then turned to Sasuke. "Yo! Teme! Are ya coming?" He yelled impatiently.

"Shut up." Sasuke said and followed close by.

As soon as they were walking towards the gate, a horde of girls...ahem...fan girls ran up to Sasuke asking him if he could them home.

"No, find another idiot to walk you home." He simply stated and expected them to go away but they didn't budge.

They asked if he had any plans after school and they all asked him out.

Naruto and Hinata were just staring at them, Hinata was amazed and Naruto just grunted.

"Che, that guy get all the attention..." Naruto mumbled and furrowed his brows.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and felt a bit hurt.

"Cheer up Naruto-kun, I'm sure y-you h-have fan girls o-of your own." Hinata reassured him and smiled gently.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." He grinned and then grabbed onto her shoulders, making her turn a new shade of red. "You're a great friend."

Those words hurt but Hinata was relieved to know that atleast he entrusted his friendship to her.

Just being near Naruto made her happy.

Sasuke was fed up and growled before his eyes turn red and strange markings appeared in his irises, the girls immediately backed away and split up in every direction.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, are you done now!" Naruto yelled at him before earning an audible growl from Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked confusedly and she appeared to be scared.

He glanced at her and then calmed down, making his eyes fade into their natural black.

"I have to go, bye." He simply said and walked off without sparing the two a glance.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and walked on, Hinata stayed behind for a few seconds before walking also.

"Hinata-sama, we need to leave now." Neji said as he walked up to her.

"H-hai." She simply nodded and waved to Naruto who smiled and waved back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! People I'm baaack! :D sorry for the long chapter but I had so many ideas they just had to be written, oh well, enjoy this one, P.S I don't own Naruto...**

The alarm clock rang and Hinata groggily got up, she took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast which consisted of miso soup.

Neji, as usual was up early and waited for her to finish breakfast before taking off.

They arrived at school and Neji went to go and join the upperclassmen while Hinata walked towards the freshmen, little did she notice that someone had pulled up and was walking into the school grounds too.

She turned around and walked into a rather tall wall.

"Ow..." She groaned and rubbed at her forehead and that's when she realised she walked into someone. "I-I'm s-sorry, p-please forgive me."

"Hn." Was all that could be heard and she looked up to see Sasuke.

"O-Oh, S-Sasuke-san, I'm terribly s- sorry for bumping into you, g-good morning." She smiled.

"Hn." He nodded and started walking beside her but at a safe distance.

"You d-dont talk much, do you?" She giggled.

"No and I prefer it that way." He frowned.

"Oh me neither but how come you're so...anti-social?" She asked and then her eyes went wide and she stopped and started bowing up and down at Sasuke. "G-Gomen, I'm sorry if the question was too personal."

Sasuke smirked and then sighed.

"The truth is that...I don't like people that much, I don't like anything that much either." He said indifferently and walked on.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Hinata-chan! Wait up!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the two.

"Hn, and I was wondering where the dobe was..." Sasuke mumbled and walked on.

"H-Hey Sasuke-teme! Teme! Yo! Listen!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke kept on walking everytime he said a word.

"What?!" Sasuke asked rather annoyed.

"Where are ya going, I just got here!" Naruto raised a brows and crossed his arms.

"I have stuff to sort out with a teacher, I'll be back soon enough." He snorted.

"Hmmm...ok whatever, let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto stretched and grinned at her.

'Oh my god, I'm alone with Naruto-Kun! What do I do? What do I DO?' She panicked but simply nodded and followed.

Naruto walked her over to Sakura and them to say good morning.

"Morning, everyone!" Naruto greeted with his brilliantly booming voice.

"G-good m-morning everyone." Hinata added afterwards.

"Morning!" Sakura and Ino smiled and tapped Kiba and Sai, signalling them to do the same.

"Good morning." Sai smiled and gave a slight wave.

"Good morning!" Kiba grinned with Akamaru beside him barking happily.

"So are we all on for this afternoon?" Naruto asked/yelled, making Sakura cover her ears.

"Watch your mouth! Your yelling will make me deaf, idiot!" Sakura lectured and hit Naruto over the head.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan.." Naruto rubbed his sore head.

Evryone nodded in agreement except for Sakura and Ino.

"Oi, how come Saukra-chan and Ino can't come?" Lee asked with his bug eyes and bushy eyebrows raised.

"Simple, we're going on a mall spree, maybe we'll meet up later." Ino simply stated, flicking her long fringe.

"Yeah, will Sasuke-kun be there?" Sakura asked and Hinata watched as Naruto's face became disheartened.

"Y-yeah but who knows, maybe the teme will leave us hanging like last time!" Naruto flailed and walked towards class.

Classes started and Hinata's first period was math, how wonderful, she sat next to Ino who wasn't so good in it but was a help at times.

Her other periods were pointless and eventless up until lunch.

She met up with Naruto and Sasuke in the hallway and she walked happily in the middle of them, she was partially scared they'll argue again, hence why she walked in the middle.

They ate with Naruto rambling about random stuff and Sasuke being bombarded with fan girls.

"Leave me alone, you annoying idiotic girls." Sasuke said sternly but it just made them melt even further.

"Yeah! Leave us alone! Can't you see these quiet people wanna eat lunch in peace?" Naruto pointed at Hinata and Sasuke accusingly.

"Oh I see! That little bitch wants Sasuke-kun all for herself; well he's mine so lay off!" One girl named Karin cussed.

"Oi, relax, Naruto didn't mean it in that way." Sasuke said in a rather relaxed tone.

"B-But Sasuke-kun, she's in the way of us!" Karin sobbed.

"No, Karin, there is no US, there never WAS any us and there won't be an US, now go away, you're annoying!" Sasuke growled.

"Oi Sasuke, you didn't have to go over board now..." Naruto sweat dropped and Hinata gave a worried glance at Sasuke.

"Shut up! I don't want to be lectured, I'm going for a walk now..." He sighed and got up and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto turned to Hinata with a sad and worried look on his face.

"A-Are you ok Naruto-kun?" She asked as her pale orbs met his deep blue ones.

"Yeah, don't worry about that Hinata." He smiled reassuringly but his sad eyes didn't decieve his emotions.

"Is there something I could do for you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and tried to cheer up the sad boy.

He contemplated for a moment before he smiled at her.

"Yeah there is...could you please try and bring Sasuke-teme back to the table?" He grinned half heartedly.

She nodded, thinking that it would be good to do something nice for her friends.

She walked off in search for Sasuke and within a few minutes she found him; sitting alone on the school roof.

"U-Uchiha-san, would you mind if I joined you, I need to speak to you please." Hinata said with her head down.

He turned slightly and muttered a "Hn".

She took that as a yes and walked towards him and she just stood looking at the sky.

What do you want?" Sasuke asked as the silence grew.

Hinata smiled and walked infront of him, she closed her eyes tightly and held out her hand.

"Uchiha-san, please don't be angry and join us at the table again, please?!" She blurted out, which surprised the Uchiha.

He raised a brow at her before smirking and taking her hand and let her hoist him up (He mostly picked himself up) and they made their way back to the cafeteria.

On their way there Hinata received several glares but was oblivious to them all she kept her head down half the time, Sasuke was a bit annoyed at this fact.

"Yo Teme! I see you're feeling all better now, did you get rid of that PMS like I told you to?!" Naruto grinned form ear to ear and ran up to his friends.

"Keep your mouth shut loser, you're the one who needs to get the vibrator...uhh just shut it please." He sighed as he realised that he was in Hinata's company and shouldn't cuss.

"Ohhhh! Now I see how it is, Hinata, please leave Sasuke-teme's side, he's not a good influence!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

Hinata giggled, this school year was gonna be great!

"Oi, Naruto-Kun, Hinata-san, Uchiha-Kun, over here!" Rock Lee yelled with all his might as the trio approached Ichiraku Ramen.

According to Naruto, this was the best Rame stand ever.

Hinata knew that was true, Ichiraku was quite the infamous restaurant.

The trio greeted back and sat down, Naruto was the first to yell out his order.

"Yo old man, can I get one beef ramen and make it pork after that!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his stomach in hunger.

Hinata giggled lightly and Sasuke muttered "pig" and folded his arms.

"I'll have miso ramen." He calmly stated.

"I'll have the same." Hinata smiled shyly and the old man nodded as he turned to prepare the noodles.

"So Hinata-san, how are you finding the new school?" Sai asked with a small smile on his face.

"I think it's great, despite the boring periods, I-I think that I actually like the s-school already." She beamed, and Naruto nodded; proud that his new friend already liked the school.

Neji kept a close eye on Hinata as she was sitting between the Uchiha and Sai, he didn't really like boys to surround his docile cousin.

"So Neji, you should come to my dojo, Tenten and I would love to spar with you, and together our youthfulness will blossom!" Lee yelled with a fire in his eyes and Tenten just shook her head in embarrassment.

"Sure, our family dojo isn't that bad too, you should also come over." Neji stated.

Tenten and Lee nodded cheerfully and continued to eat.

Sai was done asking Hinata questions as her food came and she ate quietly, along with the Uchiha who also ate just as quiet, Naruto however, just kept slurping up his Ramen with no complaints.

"Aaah that was great, thanks old man!" Naruto yelled with glee.

Sasuke was starting to get irritated with Naruto's pig-like ways.

"So Hinata, have you ever had a boyfriend yet?" Sai asked as if it was a normal thing wich made Neji's hearing a 100 times better.

"Uh...uh- uhm I-I..!" She blushed furiously and made a crossing motion with her arms, making her slightly bump the ticked off Sasuke.

She gulped and turned to apologize to the Uchiha and met his cold gaze.

"I-I'm so sorry!"She begged. "Please forgive me Uchiha-san!"

Neji stood up, paid the man and pulled Hinata up by the arm.

"Sorry to depart so soon but I must have Hinata-sama at home now, goodbye." Neji simply said and waved.

"Bye..." Hinata said sadly and went along with her cousin.

'Strange girl' thought the Uchiha who also was about ready to leave.

**Reviews are appreciated :3 and so are suggestions, so if you have any ideas please share 'em with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothin' much to say, besides the fact that I don't own naruto.**

ON WITH THE STORY. SASUKE'S POV!

After a few weeks I started to get used to this "Trio" we formed, usually it was just Naruto and I but now the Hyuuga has made a bit of an impact on us, she taught naruto table manners and she taught me how to be more at peace.

Though...some things are becoming evident...

"Oi teme! Hinata!" Naruto came yelling at us.

He slowed down and quickly caught his breath.

"What is it?" I ask impatiently while folding my arms.

"Y-yesterday I was...*deep breath...I was taking a walk through the park when I caught up with Sakura-chan and we walked together!" He beamed and practically grinned from ear to ear.

I glanced at Hinata's face, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"And so?" I decide to ask.

"Nothing, we just walked each other out of the park." He smiled.

Just then, I notice Sai approaching us with a smile on his face(What a creep).

"Good morning Hinata-san, Naruto, Sasuke." He greets with that ever so fake smile of his, how annoying.

"Morning Sai!" Naruto shouts as usual.

"Good morning Sai-kun." Hinata greets but with a neutral expression.

"Hn." I greet.

"Hinata-san, I was wondering...if we could walk to art together!" He finishes confidently.

Hinata thinks for a moment, smiles and then says yes.

I clenched my fist, how could a scumbag like him have a thing for her! Everyone says we resemble each other but I don't see it!

He looks extremely gay in public; he does art, calls everyone dickless and listens to classical music! I don't even like anything.

Not that I care if he's hitting on her but come on! He has a better chance with Sakura or Ino…

Thankfully Naruto says something.

"I'll go with you guys 'cause karate is just two doors down!" Naruto said with that overly cheerful smile.

"Hn, I'll go with too, kendo is also up the hallway." I decide to say. Naruto has that goofy grin on his face, Sai has that sly smile and Hinata is just looking down. "We should get to class anyway, come on dobe, Hyuuga!"

They all wave goodbye to Sai and we make our way to class through the cheers and jeers of the vile inhabitants of this school.

During homeroom, Kakashi was late as usual so everyone decided to socialize except for myself…

Apparently Naruto was talking to Sakura and Ino while both of them were trying to get to me, he said something about ramen on Friday and I rolled my eyes, I mean doesn't he ever shut up about the stuff?! I see the Hyuuga talking with that dog boy Kiba and the silent Aburame about three seats down from me and I decide to eavesdrop a bit.

"Hey Hinata, wanna join us at my mom's gym after school, I hear you're good at martial arts?" Kiba beamed and leaned against the desk with his arms folded.

"Uhh I'd love to Kiba-kun but I have to go home with Neji-nii san this afternoon so how about Saturday?" She gave those sickly sweet smiles again.

I roll my eyes again and wait for Kakashi to finally arrive.

He never arrived and I was stuck hearing Ino and Sakura's rants about who gets to sit by me. I quickly grabbed Naruto and told him that we should move.

He called the Hyuuga (Who blushed….weirdo) and we moved on to first period which was Japanese literature and man was it a fucking drag, thank god I sat at the back.

He managed to survive all of the classes and soon it was time for the trio to split up. They all walked together as promised and met up with Sai on the way, he greeted them and walked beside Hinata. The tension was slightly thick and so Naruto decided to break it.

"So what do you guys do in art?" He asked and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Wow, that's fucking brilliant Naruto, they pet bunnies in art class." I spat in a sarcastic tone.

"Uchiha-." Hinata began and I quickly glared at her.

"Uchiha-kun, Naruto was just asking a question, no need to be a dunce and ruin it for him." Sai smirked and you could see that he was enjoying the sight of me being pissed off.

"Shut up!" I growled and walked off towards kendo.

"Yo teme meet up with us in the cafeteria ok?" Naruto yelled and walked off to his own class.

Kendo was a bore, all those techniques were too easy and all those slackers either can't keep up or are just making it, damn that Naruto, he should have done kendo and he would have at least been a challenge in this dump.

As classes came to an end I took a short shower and got dressed into my uniform, I took the long walk to the cafeteria as I didn't want to see Sai's bastard face.

I passed by the school's only two deserted areas; the third floor and the hall without classrooms which were used as storage space for desks and chairs and were hardly used in any case.

As I passed by a certain class I could hear weird moans and shit; I guess it was a couple making out and I start to walk away faster.

I quickly make my way to the cafeteria and was greeted immediately by the dobe and a wave and smile by the Hyuuga.

I ignore them and sit down with my bento box, I start eating the rice when the dobe bugs me again.

"Oi teme, Hinata and I were just talking about the town and we've decided to go out on Saturday night, wanna come?" Naruto grinned and then I glanced at the down trodden Hyuuga and sigh. "Fine, if you don't wanna come, we'll just ask Sai."

I glared at Naruto, how the hell could he be MY replacement, he isn't worthy of being within my proximity! How the fuck could Naruto even accept him?

"Fine, I'll come, what time and where though?" I ask without enthusiasm.

"At about seven, we can go to the movies right?" The grinning Narutard beamed.

"Whatever." I sigh and finish my lunch.

**END! Sorry if there was a lack of Sasuhina but I want their relationship to first go in the most realistic manner and without the OOCness :D**

**Reviews are appreciated :3 and so are suggestions, so if you have any ideas please share 'em with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I just want to put it out there that I DON'T hate Sai, he's actually one of the best new characters in Naruto, it's just that Sasuke hates the guy because people often compare the two(in my story!) AND because he doesn't want to admit that he doesn't like him talking to Hinata so much.**

**Be glad I didn't make Sakura a bitch in the story, cos she's ok in the anime :)**

**Anyway, I think this is the last time I'll do the disclaimer, it's troublesome and pointless cos if I did own Naruto, I wouldn't be on here (-.-') **

**And this: "-" indicates a change of scenery**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was 10 in the morning when the sunlight flared at it's brightest and the day was in full swing, Sasuke groaned as the sunlight had made its way to his eyes.

He sat up and stretched, supressing a yawn, he made his way to the bathroom to begind his morning rituals that consisted of washing his face, brushing his teeth, shaving and a shower.

He wore nothing but a simple blue tee and jeans while he silently made his way to grab breakfast. His mother was there and she was in the middle of cooking when she noticed her son and smiled at him.

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Good morning mother." Sasuke simply nodded with a smirk.

"What are your plans for today?" She beamed as she scrambled the eggs.

Sasuke contemplated for a moment before cringing, he said he would go with Naruto and the Hyuuga to the movies tonight. He figured he'd stay at home until then.

"I'm going out with some...friends tonight but otherwise I'm here all afternoon." He gave a small smile.

"Sasuke, Mikoto, Itachi had called now, he said he's fine working in the financial department of the Uchiha corp for now, thanks for the suggestion Mikoto." Sasuke's father said as he made his way down the stairs.

Sasuke grunted and Fugaku frowned, earning a sigh from Mikoto.

"Is there a problem Sasuke?" His father asked and leaned against the counter with a raised brow.

"No, not at all." Sasuke mumbled and ate his breakfast, Fugaku rolled his eyes and grabbed the seat opposite him.

After the banter with his family Sasuke retired to his room and slept for andother couple of hours before getting up again, this time he was actually bored and decided to take a run through the park to keep his fitness up.

He glanced at his clock and clicked his tongue when he saw it was past 2 in the afternoon already.

He walked over to his closet and swopped his jeans for black sweatpants and some socks and running shoes.

He also took some money and his iPod just incase.

Sasuke ran from his house to the park in about ten minutes while listening to some alternative and decided to just jog through the park to the grocery store and then back.

He received various glances from women(and some men) and grimaced for a second before running away from them.

He arrived at the grocery store in 5 minutes and decided to get water. He shrugged and switched off his iPod without looking where he was going when he collided with something.

He put his iPod away when he noticed who he bumped into; Hinata Hyuuga with her cousin Neji behind.

"Uchiha, watch where you're going." Neji frowned and helped his cousin up.

Sasuke kept a blank look on his face while Neji glared at him.

"N-no it's ok Neji-nii, I'm sure Sasuke-kun didn't mean it." Hinata smiled at both boys.

"Either way, apologize for knocking my cousin down." Neji crossed his arms and raised his brow in anticipation.

"Tch, sorry Hyuuga." Sasuke mumbled before going to get a bottle of water and noticed something, he saw a flash of pink and blond making their way into the store.

He cussed out loud and went to pay for his water immediately.

"Oh hey, Sasuke-kun!" Both girls yelled and made their way to them.

Sasuke walked past them as if he didn't even hear them and put his earphones back in when he felt a tug at his shirt.

He snapped his head at the tiny frame looking up at him with a blush of embarassment on her face.

"What is it Hyuuga?" He sighed and turned to face her.

"U-uhm...Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you're still going to be able to m-make it tonight?" She asked giving him a small smile.

"Yeah I am, is your gay cousin coming?" Sasuke asked pointing at Neji who was paying for his vitamin water.

Hinata giggled before nodding. Well, atleast he'll have someone as anti-social as he is with.

"I-I'll see you there Sasuke-kun." She smiled before giving a light bow when Neji approached them.

"And for the record Uchiha, you should speak last about calling people gay with your hair." Neji smirked and put a hand it his pocket.

"Says the guy with hair as long as my moms." Sasuke smirked as he watched Hinata laugh and Neji's mirk fade.

"I'll get you back Uchiha." Neji growled and pushed his cousin out the store.

Poor Hinata just waved at the Uchiha and he nodded, he turned to leave when Sakura and Ino decided to make a scene about him.

Before they could reach him he ran out the store and made his way through the park on the way home.

Sasuke got home and was bored as hell and decided to take another shower before eating lunch, after that, he'd wait for dinner and then get ready.

Lunch came soon and consisted of sashimi and onigiri, Sasuke's mother made him tea and hurried back to do the washing. Sasuke sat on the couch and watched TV until his mother called him for dinner, after dinner he texted the dobe who was apparently also getting ready and said he was hitching a ride with the Hyuuga's.

Sasuke changed into a simple long sleeved grey and black striped top and a black pair of jeans and some black converse.

He grabbed a blue jacket when his mother knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said and his mother entered.

"Sasuke, would you like me to drive you to the mall, even though the mall is only ten minutes away." She smiled.

Sasuke's eyes softened, he smiled at her kindness but then refused with the same kindness he only showed to his mother.

"Okay then, call me if you need anything, especially a lift, oh and your father left money for you to take with, just incase." She said and left his room.

Sasuke walked out of the house with the money and cellphone in his pockets, he planned to make this quick as possible, get there, be bored, actually laugh, go home.

"Yo! Teme!" Naruto waved like crazy with his spiky hair bouncing up and down.

Sasuke mentally face-palmed himself at his friends loudness. He simply gave a short nod and turned his attention to the Hyugga's and Kiba.

"Uchiha." Neji greeted, folding his arms with distaste.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke growled and then looked at hinata. "Other Hyuuga."

"She has a name you know!" Kiba yelled and frowned at Sasuke.

Hinata looked flustered at this and Neji agreed with Kiba and was about to start a fight with Sasuke when Naruto intervened.

"Oi, we didn't come here to fight, if we did I'm sure I'd win hands down." Naruto grinned and earned a scowl and scoff from the other three males.

Sasuke turned to Hinata and decided that he'd just apologize already.

"I'm sorry, so I'll just say hey." Sasuke smirked down at Hinata and watched her get even more flustered.

He noticed something, Hinata was dressed rather plainly, she wore a white coat with black leggings and pumps, her cousin wore a white long sleeve top and cargo pants with black vans, Kiba wore his normal leather jacket but with a white t-shirt and his normal jeans.

The dobe wore an orange long sleeved top with a red spiral shape in the middle and cargo pants and black sneakers.

"S-Sasuke-kun...are you ok?" Hinata asked, still flustered but wore a hint of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I dazed off." Sasuke mentally growled at himself for spacing out like that.

He was just surprised, when most girls went out and happened to meet him on the way, they always looked slutty and desperate but Hinata wore simple clothing and was probably hiding her body shape underneath her coat because she was shy.

**Sorry! I know it's boring and draggy but I'm working on it! (-.-') And thanks to anyone who reviewed, I appreciate it, really :) Please Read and Review :D**


End file.
